Stay Close to Me
by surfer.teen
Summary: Sora fears many things,Inuyasha's betrayal and leaving of her is one of them.when they both get trapped in sora's own disillusion nightmare,what'll happen to them?inuXsora only rated for language,gore,and make out.later,trust me.please r&r!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha! Rumiko Takahashi is the sole creator of it. (although some of the characters may be my own…hint, hint…)

p.s. - you have ta listen ta the song "Here in Your Arms" by. Hellogoodbye (yes that's their name) it gives it just the right mood!!! Hope ya'll enjoy!!

Intro:

"I'll catch you princess…you can't escape me…" a man hidden by the shadows of the tall trees taunted. He starred menacingly at the moonless sky. The stars glistened in the blue, endless ocean, providing what little light there was. He sneered at the beauty of it, crushing a small flower in his tightened grasp."Sora… your heart is mine!!"

Ch. 1- Dream or Reality?

_'It's an endless sea . . . a beautiful, endless sea . . .'_ Sora gazed out the window of the quiet hut, entranced by the moonless night. _'But . . . how could something so pretty . . . cause so much suffering and angst?'_ A small, thoughtful frown appeared on her features as she averted her gazed to the feverish, sleeping form of Inu-Yasha. _'Poor Inu-kun . . .without his demon powers, he's defenseless and probably in a lot of pain from his wounds'_ she thought as she rang the excess water out of a wet cloth that they had nearby. "Nnnn . . ." Inu-Yasha grunted as Sora whipped his forehead of the sweat that formulated.

"Hmm . . . Inu-Yasha, I wonder, would you really have . . ." she stared lovingly at the restless half-demon. _'You almost kissed me but if Miroku and Shippó hadn't interrupted . . .'_ her brilliant blue eyes fell upon his lips and slowly, Sora leaned closer to them, as she blushed a light shade of pink. She had become entranced in her thoughts and desires when she whispered to herself, "It's not like anyone would see if I were to . . ."

'_NO!! Ya don't even know if he actually was gonna kiss you!! He could have been messing with you or something!!!'_ her own insecurities were starting to get the best of her. "But . . . I just wanna . . . even if only fer a second . . ." Sora's face was so close to his that she could feel his breath. Lightly tilting her head back and to the sides, she checked that Kaede and the others were asleep. As she slowly lowered her lips to his, she quietly whispered his name, her voice full of want and desire.

Inu-Yasha grunted once again and his face took on a troubled look. Sora tenderly caressed his hand within her own and tenderly pressed her lips to his. Instantly, she felt an eruption of lust shoot straight through her body. She wanted more . . . she wanted to feel his strong hands across her body, to have him kiss her with such a passion that it stole her breath away! Almost as if Inu-Yasha could read her mind, one of his hands began to roam, tenderly feeling up her shirt to her ribs and causing waves of pleasure to shoot down her spine. He gave her exactly what she wanted, especially when his tongue began to explore the inner recesses of her mouth.

Sora gave into him within a matter of minutes. To her, it felt so damn good!!! Her body was screaming for more with every touch. By now, both of Inu-Yasha's hands had begun to wander, tracing smoothly over the curves of her person and pulling her on top of him. It was suffocating!! She had to take a breather.

She heavily released from his lips and began to pant slightly from lack of air. She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily, still straddling his lap. Looking down at his face she noticed that his eyes were closed and that he looked almost serene, causing her ta get confused about the whole situation. Quietly, Sora leaned forward to check if he was even awake. His breathing was slow, calm, and steady. . . "I can't believe it!" she gaped at him. _'He was asleep the whole time!! Everything he did to me . . . the way he kissed me . . . was all done when he was asleep!?!? What he can sleep kiss now!?! Or was he . . . dreaming of kissing someone else . . . maybe of . . .' _

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Sora noticed something that got her even more believing that it was **her** . . . "Soul skimmers . . ." Sora stared out the window as they cut through the moonless sky, sweat covering her brow. Getting up, she felt his hand on the upper part of her hip and, oddly enough, lightly entwined in the side of her underwear. She slowly and calmly released his hand, gently placing it at his side, and lightly kissed him on the lips as she whispered a small goodbye.

Tossing off her socks, Sora bolted outside, and stood starring after the collectors. Looking back at the hut, small tears rolled down her cheeks as she averted her gaze to the ground. "Forgive me . . ." with that, she took off in the direction of the skimmers, deep into the heart of the forest. She had a feeling that this run in would not be an all to good one, but she had to do it. She just couldn't have him!!!

'_Inu-Yasha . . . Inu-kun . . . I know you promised her, but I'm not going to let you die!!! This could be the last time I ever see you, but . . . even though Naraku may attack at any time . . . Kikyo, you can't take him!!!!' _

She ran through the forest as fast as her legs would carry her. Sora just couldn't let the skimmers get outta her sight. Before she knew it, she had come to a small, dark clearing. It was filled w/ nothing but trees, grasses, and fireflies. Yet Sora knew Kikyo was there, she could feel a pull drawing her towards one of the towering woods. Calmly and quietly, she walked over to the priestess, acting bolder than ever for the event that was to occur.

Kikyo tilted her head and looked at the younger girl coldly, as if she felt naught but hate towards her. Sora stopped half-way in the clearing; an eerie silence fell upon them. "Kikyo…I-I wanna ask you a-a favor…" she stuttered, searching for the correct way to make her point. It seemed perfect when she first decided on it but now, her plan seemed half-done.

"I know, you wish to talk to me about Inu-Yasha…" "Yes…I'm not gonna let you kill him…" "You don't really have a say in the matter…" her frigidness was startling. Sora felt sick to her stomach as she thought about Inu-Yasha going to hell w/ Kikyo. There was no way in hell she was going to let this happen!! "Let him go!!! I'm not going to let you take Inu-Yasha to hell!!" "Its none of your business what happens to him…" Sora could feel the heat rise in her face. "What about Inu-Yasha!?!?! Doesn't he have a choice, I mean, what does **he** want!?!?!"

A small, cruel smile traced its way across kikyo's lips. Suddenly, Sora felt a sharp pain in her chest. It had started f/ behind and immediately spread throughout her body. She was frozen there, blood trickling down her inner arm and abdomen. "Because, **I** want to…" a harsh, frigid voice whispered in her ear. Everything began to go black; darkness whirled around her as the stars slowly went dim. Tears gently streamed down her cheeks as she watched in horror the form of Inu-Yasha take its place next to that of Kikyo. Kikyo drew her bow and aimed it at the bleeding girl, now on her knees, her body encompassed in numbness.

Sora opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. The arrow was fired and a brilliant trail of light flowed behind it. Her mind mentally resisted. _'This can't be…Inu-I…Nnnn…No…**NNOOOOOOOOO**!!!!!'_

End Ch. 1

Author's note-

Hope everyone enjoyed it!!! I personally love it!!!! I have one other story up that I never update but I'll try hard w/ this one but I may need some bribery . . . cough cough-REVIEW!!!-cough cough. Enjoy!!


End file.
